Hush child
by RomanoSpain
Summary: Long after Italy and Germany's dispute. They were both married and had their son, Berlin. Berlin, 16, was accepted into the Hetalia School for HIgher education and will soon find himseld with all the odd people of the school and his French-Canadian roomate Notre Dame. Berlin will find himself torn between being normal like how his fathers want him and what he truely wants. Warning
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Dad = Italy**

**Father = Germany**

**Daniel = Berlin**

**Cupid = Notre Dame. **

**Berlin walked the halls of the house, stopping in front of a picture hanging in one of the halls by the bedrooms. It pictured him when he was born. He was just born and held by his father Feliciano and his other dad sat on the bed by him, Ludwig Berlin studied his fathers then looked in a mirror at himself. He had his German fathers blond hair and ocean blue eyes with a tint of red (which he found odd because he didn't know about the whole Italy Prussia thing), his hair he liked to keep tossed around but Ludwig always slicked it back the way he hated it, a curl jutted out like his Italian father and he was skinnier like him, but a bit more muscular. **

"**DANIEL!" was hollered in a thick German accent. Berlin sighed and walked downstairs to his father standing with his dad. Feliciano wrapped his arms happily around his son and smiled brightly.**

"**You got into the school! I'm so happy! Me and your father went there as teens, I hope you have as good as a time we did." Berlin blushed lightly at his dads words, he had gotten into the Hetalia school of Higher Education. He was excited yes, but nervous, he heard from others that a lot of gay students are there. **

**Germany clapped his hand on Daniels back and put his other arm around Italy who happily snuggled into his shoulder. "I'm proud son, Feli will help you pack then I will go over the rules with you." Both Daniels parents disappeared into a different room.**

**Daniel sighed and walked back up to his room. 'Why are my dad's so weird?' he thought as he opened his door. Daniels room was small, but he would be getting a dorm room at the school. Italy walked in and sat on the bed with a suitcase, Berlin sitting next to him.**

**Italy kissed his head which Berlin quickly grumbled and wiped it away. "Dad! I'm 16!"**

"**Well sorry for loving my son~." The Italian hummed happily. He put some clothes in the suitcase along with books and other supplies. Berlin packed a few extra things he wanted in his backpack, including some cases of beer he got from his awesome uncle, some books, his reading glasses, hair gel, toiletries, his CD's and speakers and his art supplies. **

**About half an hour later his bags were all packed and down by the door. Feliciano left and Ludwig walked in, closing the door and sitting on the bed by his son. **

**Germany let out a sigh and put a hand on Berlins shoulder. "Ok, rules." The stronger German started, "I want your grades to be A's and possibly a B or two. I refuse, refuse." he made his point strong, "For you to start doing what your uncle did. Got it?" **

**Berlin nodded as his father finished all of the rules and he soon found himself and dad getting ready in the car. **

"**Ok, so we will be looking at the school today and getting your dorm room all done!" The Italian kissed the German softly and got into the driver side before addressing him again. "Bye bye hun! Be home soon!" with that, him and Berlin drove off to the school.**


	2. Chapter 2

Berlin finished unpacking and was walking around the school yards with his dad. Italy knew a lot of the other Fathers and mothers there. He continually would stop and say hi to old friends and he even got to see Austria and Berlins uncle, Prussia.

Italy left after an hour or two and Berlin retreated back to his room to find another boy putting some clothes into a drawer on "his" side of the room. The boy turned around.

He had longer, wavy blond hair and blue eyes with hints of purple. He smiled, "Bonjour, I'm Notre dame. Son of Matthew and Francis Bonnifoy." Daniel held out his hand which Notre Dame gladly took and shook.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Berlin, call me Daniel." He looked away and sat on his bed before Notre dame kept talking.

"My names cupid, I know, its weird, but papa really likes it." he flipped a bit of his hair behind his shoulder and flashed a grin that made Berlin blush.

"That's interesting." Daniel tried to busy himself with getting all his art supplies up and ready. One of his paintings wasn't finished, but the outline and some of it was already done. It showed a younger man crying. Cupid looked at it while Berlin sat down and pulled out his supplies.

"wow, my papa's country has a lot of art, but I like yours. Aren't you Feliciano's son?"

"Yes I am." he spoke softly, always embarrassed by his dad.

"Did you know about the whole thing between your parents?" Cupid spoke, completely unaware of how bad it would seem.

Berlin looked behind him surprised at what this crazy kid had to know that he didn't. "No, what?"

Notre Dame sat on Daniels bed and explained all that he heard from his dad about the whole incident. Berlin shook slightly, how did his parents hide this. When Cupid finished Berlin stood up quickly and bolted out of the room to the restrooms.

He shoved open the door and stared at his reflection, seeing the blue staring back, tinted red. Bloody ocean he would call it after then. Berlin couldn't look away, thinking of everything. His dad with his uncle, his father hurting Feli, the suicide attempts.

He took his time walking back to his bedroom, eyes set in a blank stare. Others stayed away, knowing his fathers brutness.

The Washington and D.C twins snickered at him and Daniel just looked back at them, they probably knew also. He became self conscience and looked around quickly, they all had to know.

Daniel slammed his door open and hid in his room, sliding down the wall. Cupid just looked at him sadly, regretting what he did.

"Shit…." was all he said when he crawled over to the shaking boy.


End file.
